


Future Surpise

by Archer973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what, now you're having orgies and flying as high as a kite?" Dean asked, still trying to wrap his brain around this future Cas. "Man, when you decided to embrace your rebel status you pulled out all the stops, didn't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What happened to you?" Dean asked, perplexed, as he looked at the rumpled, unshaven Cas. It was like running into your stick-in-the-mud boss at a strip club. Unnatural.

"Life," Cas replied, giggling again and sitting on the bed with a thump. "Life happened, Dean. You of all people should understand that."

"So what, now you're having orgies and flying as high as a kite?" Dean asked, still trying to wrap his brain around this future Cas. "Man, when you decided to embrace your rebel status you pulled out all the stops, didn't you?"

"Oh yes," Cas said, looking at Dean intently. "Drugs, sex, booze, all the big sins. And let's not forget the sodomy." Dean froze.

"Come again?" he asked, shaking his head, sure that he could not have just heard what he thought he heard. "You want to repeat that for me, hippie boy?"

"You heard me," Cas laughed, flopping back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling, grinning. "I'm taking it up the ass! Or giving it, depending on the occasion, but that's only if I've been very, very good."

"So you're gay now?" Dean asked, trying to process this new and slightly disturbing piece of information.

"I believe the term is bisexual," Cas answered, propping his head up on one arm and looking at Dean, a small grin on his lips.

"Wow Cas… I'm glad you're so – um – open about it," Dean said, trying to keep his voice normal and not betray the swirl of confused emotions going on in his head.

"Don't you want to know who it is?" Cas asked, sitting up and looking at Dean with an expression that Dean couldn't read. It was a combination of smugness, excitement, and unease.

"Who who is?" Dead asked, not sure he was happy with where this conversation was heading.

"The guy," Cas replied, surveying Dean intently. "My lover. The one who helped me rebel even further against the mandate of the angels. The one who seduced me."

"Um, not really," Dean said, quickly looking away as heat crept up his neck. It took a lot to make Dean Winchester blush, but the thought of some anonymous guy putting his grimy hands all over Dean's Cas…

"Yes, you do," Cas said, his voice smug. He watched the blood creep up Dean's neck with satisfaction. Cas knew he had him. Dean would be drawn by his own morbid curiosity.

"Alright, since you're obviously dying to tell me, fine," Dean snapped, turning around, suddenly angry. His hazel eyes flashed and Cas felt his heart leap in his chest. "Go ahead, Cas. Tell me who finally popped your rectal cherry if it means so goddamn much to you!"

"You," Cas said, a small smile forming as he watched Dean rant. For the second time that night Dean froze, unable to comprehend what Cas had just said.

"Huh?" he asked, taking a step closer to Cas, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What did you just say?"

"It was you, Dean," Cas repeated, grinning at the obviously baffled man. "You were the one who, as you so succinctly put it, 'popped my rectal cherry.' You were my first male lover, and you will always be my only male lover."

"Huh?" was all Dean could muster as a response. Cas rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Dean," he said getting up off of the bed in a surprisingly quick and fluid motion. "It's not that hard of a concept to understand."

The sudden invasion of his personal bubble jerked Dean out of the fog that he had been floating in. He came back to reality (well, this reality) with a thud. His mind was a raging chaos of muddled emotions. What was Cas talking about? Was he lying? Of maybe it was just all some elaborate trick that this more carefree Future Cas was playing on him. Yes, that had to be it.

"Oh, haha, very funny," Dean said, laughing and clapping Cas on the shoulder. "That was pretty good, Cas, you had me going there for a minute."

"This is not a joke, Dean," Cas said, and for a moment Dean could see his Cas, the Past Cas, peeking out of Future Cas' eyes. He felt a pang in his chest and realized that he missed his Cas. "It is the truth."

"So, let me get this straight," Dean said, still half convinced that Cas was pulling one over on him. "I, mister straight as an arrow woman lover, seduced you, the epitome of the Bible Camp. Right."

"Well actually," Cas said, shifting slightly closer to Dean. "It was more like I seduced you, if I'm to be completely honest. But you started it, what with those beautiful hazel eyes and fierce spirit. How could anyone not fall in love with you?"

"Cas, you're starting to freak me out here," Dean said, suddenly away of how close the other man was. His heart began to race and he swallowed, mouth suddenly dry.

"Am I?" Cas asked, leaning closer, eyes catching and holding Dean's. "Because if I didn't know better, I'd say you were getting excited."

"Hold on, just time out for a second, okay?" Dean asked, looking at Cas with pleading in his eyes. Cas smiled gently at him and nodded, take a step back. Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to steady himself.

"Alright," he said finally, opening his eyes and looking at Cas. "What's the story with you and … Future Me, This Me, Now Me, however you want to say it? What's between you two and how did it go down?"

"It started after Sam," Cas said, all playfulness put aside as he sat down on the bed. "After Dean got word of what happened to him, I went to him. He was just sitting in his cabin staring at his drink. I knew it was bad when I saw that the glass was untouched. I went to him and told him I was sorry."

"What did he – I – we do?" Dean asked when Cas paused, almost scared of what the answer would be. Cas looked at him and smiled mournfully.

"He hit me," Cas said, the smile turning rueful as he remembered. "He hit me and then we fought. I knew it was what he needed. He needed to release all his anger and at that point I was still harder to hurt than most humans. After he had worn himself out I sat with him for the night. At first he tried to fight it, but at last he broke down and cried. I couldn't help myself. I had loved him, in one way or another, ever since I first met him. So I kissed him. And that night we made love."

"But… the women, the orgies, Jane, Resa… you guys aren't… together anymore?" Dean asked, forcing himself to go about this logically and not take time to mull on what Cas had just said.

"He doesn't want people to know," Cas said, shrugging his shoulders, face sad but resigned. "That's why the women and the orgies. He's ashamed of me, I guess. He doesn't come to me very often anymore. He's been getting colder and colder. He's withdrawing into himself. And when he does come, it's not gentle or loving. It's hard and fast and cold. Sometimes I feel like he's a stranger."

"Ashamed? That son of a bitch is ashamed of you? What a fucking dick!" Dean yelled, turning away, unable to bear the sorrowful look on Cas' face. "He has no right to treat you like trash or some convenient lay."

"Why?" Cas asked, watching the past version of his lover rage about the things his future self was doing. Cas missed that fire. His Dean, the Now Dean, had lost his flame. He was as cold as ice now.

"Because I – we – care about you!" Dean replied heatedly, refusing to look at Cas as he said it. It took all of his courage to speak those words, but he knew they had to be said.

"Maybe you do," Cas said gently, smiling at Dean, his eyes hollow. "But he doesn't. Not anymore."

"Yes, he does" Dean replied, turning and looking Cas full in the face. "He may not show it, but he does. I know myself and I know he cares. I just have to remind him of that fact."

"What do you mean?" Cas asked, suddenly wary. He knew that look in Dean's eyes. It was the look that came before he did something rash.

"I mean I think it's time Future Me and I had a talk," Dean said. The sound of a caravan of vehicles rolling down the drive filtered into the cabin. "I'll bet that's him right there."

"Dean," Cas said, quickly getting up and following Dean to the door. "Do not do anything rash."

"Would I do that?" Dean asked, shooting Cas a grin before he walked out the door. Cas groaned and hurried after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean watched as Cas and Resa started to walk out the door. His mind was a muddle of different thoughts. He had gotten distracted by Future Dean ganking that guy, and then by the news of the Colt and Future Dean's plan to ice Lucifer. But he also knew that if he didn't say his piece now, he wouldn't get another chance.

"Cas?" Dean called. "Could you stay for a bit? I need to talk to you." Cas nodded and reentered the room. He shot an uneasy glance between Past Dean, who looked nervous but determined, and his Dean, who was looking at his past self in confusion.

"What's going on?" Future Dean asked, looking between the resolute Dean and the worried Cas.

"We need to talk," Dean said, getting up and standing opposite from his future self.

"Okay," Future Dean said, looking at Cas in confusion, like he didn't know why he was still there. "About what?"

"Cas," Dean replied, glaring at the other Dean. Future Dean immediately stiffened. He shot Cas a look that made Cas very grateful that he was standing closer to the Past Dean than his Dean.

"What about Cas?" Future Dean asked through clenched teeth.

"I know," Dean said, the tone of his voice forcing Future Dean to look at him. "I know about you and Cas. About the way you treat him. And I'm sick of it."

"What the hell do you mean?" Future Dean asked, glaring at Past Dean. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do," Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Don't bother trying to lie to me. I know your lying expression. I see them every day in the mirror." Future Dean opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"Fine," he said, his voice stiff with suppressed rage. "What objections do you have about Cas and I?"

"I don't object to you and Cas getting it on like monkeys," Dean said, unable to believe those words were coming out of his mouth. "I can't believe I just said that, but I don't. What I object to, Future Me, is you treating Cas like a quick stop in a whore house."

"How is that any of your business?" Future Dean asked, not even bothering to deny the allegation.

"Because we love him, you stupid dick!" Dean shouted, finally losing his patience. "We love him and you're treating him like trash and making him think you're ashamed of him."

"Like you're any better," Future Dean shot back, glaring at the other Dean. "I remember, damn you. I remember how you – we – would constantly keep him at arm's length, not even giving him the friendship he deserved. And you know why? Because we were scared! So don't get all high and mighty with me. You're as bad as I am. At least I can admit that I want him."

"You're right," Dean said, the fight suddenly going out of him. "I could never accept it. But now that I've seen this, seen this broken world, I can. Because life's too short to just ignore what you've got. And we both know that he means more to us than anyone else, even Sam."

The two Deans shared a look and Cas could tell that hundreds of thoughts were exchanged between them in that moment. Future Dean's hard look softened for just a moment and he nodded to his past self. Then both of them turned and looked at Cas.

"What?" Cas asked, suddenly nervous. The look in the identical pairs of hazel eyes was both exhilarating and alarming. Past Dean looked at Now Dean, who nodded. Past Dean took a deep breath.

"Cas," he said, looking at the former angel, a blush beginning to creep up his neck again. "Would – uh – could I – uh – you know – try?"

"What?" Cas asked, trying to understand the question, but failing. He looked at his Dean in confusion. Future Dean rolled his eyes.

"What my idiotic past self is trying to ask is, would it be okay with you if he had sex with you?" Future Dean said, not bothering to mince words. Past Dean's cheeks were now a vibrant shade of scarlet and he refused to meet Cas' gaze.

"Oh," Cas said, wanting to laugh at the sight of Dean Winchester, fierce hunter of all things that go bump in the night, blushing like a school boy. "Of course. But on one condition."

"What?" Future Dean asked when it became clear that Past Dean hadn't gotten back him ability to speak. Cas walked over to Past Dean and put a hand under his chin, forcing him to look Cas in the face.

"That when you get back, you tell Then Me not to give up hope," Cas said, smiling fondly as he looked at Dean. "I'll know what it means." Dean nodded, licking his lips nervously.

"Well, since you two look nice and cozy, I'm going to go pass out for a few hours," Future Dean said, walking towards the door. "Don't forget, we head out at midnight."

"Wait!" Dean said, looking at his future self pleadingly. "Don't go."

"Why?" Future Dean asked, turning around and regarding his past self with an unreadable expression.

"Because," Dean said, blushing again. "I – I don't know how to, you know… I need – I need some help, okay?"

Future Dean looked at Past Dean and his expression softened. Cas knew he was remembering their first time together and how unsure they'd both been. Future Dean nodded and walked back towards them.

"Well, first you kiss him," Future Dean said, coming to stop behind Cas. Dean nodded and looked back at Cas. He licked his lips nervously, gaze darting between Cas' eyes and his lips. Cas looked back at him, his eyes warm and lips smiling. Dean could see the trust in them, the love. It was strange, seeing emotions openly shown on Cas' face. It served as a reminder that this wasn't his Cas, not completely. Dean wasn't sure whether that made it easier or harder to take that last half-step forward and kiss him.

"Before we grow old," Future Dean said, smirking at his past self. "Here, let me show you."

With that, Future Dean stepped forward so that his body was flush with Cas'. He sank his fingers into that thick, dark hair and used it as a lever to turn Cas' head. Their lips met. Dean watched as his future self kissed Cas. It was one of the strangest experiences of his life. But he felt something stirring in his groin as blood began to rush downwards.

Future Dean reached out a hand and grabbed Dean by the shirt, pulling him closer to the kissing pair. Dean went willingly, his heartbeat accelerating when he felt Cas' warm body touch his. Future Dean pulled away from Cas, releasing his grip on the other man's hair.

"Your turn," he said as Cas turned to look at Dean again. Dean swallowed, nervous. Cas smiled at him, one hand reaching up to gently stroke his cheek. Dean smiled at the man who was both his Cas and not. He took a deep breath, then leaned forward and gently touched him lips to Cas'.

Cas' mouth was warm and soft, molding perfectly against his. Dean reached up and buried his hand in Cas' hair. It was as thick as it looked and soft under his fingers. Dean pressed up against the former angel harder, running his tongue lightly across the other man's lower lip.

Cas opened for him with a sigh, sinking into Dean. Dean began to plunder his mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. Cas moaned quietly, pressing himself against Dean so that Dean could feel his erection pressing against his hip. He felt himself grow hard at the sensation and broke away, gasping for air.

Blue eyes met hazel in a heated gaze. Dean could see the passionate, lustful fire in Cas' eyes and his body ached in response. He couldn't understand how he had held back from this for so long.

"Now that was hot," Future Dean said, his voice husky. Dena looked over and saw him leaning against the table, one hand massaging himself as he watched them.

"Do you want to come play?" Dean asked, figuring is he was going to do this, might as well go all the way. Future Dean nodded, stand and approaching them.

"What do you think?" Dean asked Cas, looking back at the sinfully good-looking former angel.

"I think you're both wearing far too many clothes," Cas growled, trailing his hand down Dean's chest before slipping it under his shirt and quickly pulling it off him in one fluid motion. Then Cas turned around and did the same thing to the other Dean. Past and Future Deans' eyes met and together they removed Cas' shirt.

Future Dena kissed him while Past Dean ran his hands all over that exquisitely muscled back, tracing every curve and divot. He slid his hands around so that he could give the same treatment to Cas' chest. Cas moaned when his fingertips grazed his nipples.

"He likes is when you play with his nipples, like this," Future Dean murmured, moving from Cas' lips to his chest. Cas flung his head back, letting it rest on Past Dean's shoulder, gasping, as Future Dean sucked one pert nipple into his mouth.

Past Dean leaned his head down and kissed along the side of Cas' neck, biting down on the spot where his neck and shoulder met. Cas whimpered, one hand entwining itself in Past Dean's hair while the other gripped Future Dean's arm. His breath came in pants and dean could feel his heart racing.

"Please," Cas whispered, gasping as Past Dean bit down on his pulse point. "Please… I want you, want to feel you, both of you…"

Past Dean looked at Future Dean, who nodded. Past Dean slid his hands slowly down Cas' chest, brushing the top of his pants with his fingertips. Cas moaned, pressing back against Dean harder as he began to unbuckle the former angel's pants.

Cas reached out and quickly undid Future Dean's pants, pushing the material down over his hips. Future Dean chuckled and quickly stepped out of the remainder of his clothes. Dean took a moment to look at his now nude future self. There were a few more scars, but other than that he looked the same.

"Damn," Past Dean said, pressing himself up against Cas as he finally unzipped the man's pants. "I never realized how hot I am."

Future Dean chuckled as Cas moaned. He stepped forward and slid Cas' pants to the floor. Cas stepped out of them, eagerly running a hand over his lover's hip.

"Wait," Future Dean said, grabbing Cas' hand and pulling the other man towards him, spinning him around so Past Dean had a clear view. "Let him look at you. Do you feel his eyes, my eyes, on you? He wants you. We both do. And you know why? Because every day since we first saw you, we've wanted to shove our hard, leaking cocks into you. We've wanted to fuck you so hard that you'd never leave us ever, ever again. And now we're going to fuck you so hard that you're going to scream your thanks to God that you're a sinner. Now, go to him."

With that Future Dean shoved Cas towards his past self. Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him, running his hands over the former angel's body as Cas quickly divested him of his remaining clothing. Dean shuddered as Cas pressed their naked bodies together. It was all angles, hard planes, and edges. Dean gasped when Cas wrapped a hand around him and squeezed, stroking the hunter with knowing fingers.

"Do you want to fuck him?" Future Dean asked from behind Dean. Dean nodded, unable to speak as Cas continued to stroke him. He had never felt this hard before in his life.

"Good," Future Dean growled, grabbing Cas by the shoulders and turning him around so that he was facing the table. "Assume the position, Cas. I'm going to teach our friends here a few things about wanton angels and how to deal with them." Cas moaned in anticipation and leaned forward, putting his hands on the table and spreading his legs.

"Now," Future Dean said, grabbing one of Past Dean's hands and squeezing some lube onto his fingers from a bottle he had miraculously produced. "First, you've got to prep him, like this."

Future Dena lubed his own finger and advanced on the spread angel. Dean watched as his counterpart slowly slid one finger into the tight pink hole. Cas gasped and made a little mewling noise that made Dean's cock twitch. Future Dean gently moved him finger back and forth, leaning forwards and kissing the other man's back as he did so.

"Now you try," Future Dean said, pulling back and motioning for Dean to take his place. Dean stepped forward and hesitantly inserted a finger into Cas. He gently moved it in and out, enjoying the feel of the moist heat.

"Now a second finger. Scissor them after a little bit to stretch him," Future Dean instructed, one hand going to his own cock and stroking it as he watched his past self fuck his lover with his fingers.

Dean followed his directions, adding a second finger, and then a third when it was deemed Cas was ready. At last Future Dean told him Cas was ready for him. Pulling his fingers out, Dean reached for the bottle of lube. Future Dean beat him to it, however, squeezing some into his own palm and reaching over to coat his past self's cock with lube. Dean drew in a shuddering breath and looked at his future self, who just smirked at him, then nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Dean stood behind Cas. He placed one hand on Cas' hip and used the other to guide himself in. Cas moaned as Dean breached him. The warm tightness made Dean gasp. He pushed slowly in until he was buried in Cas up to the hilt. The he began to draw slowly out, savoring the friction.

"Dean…" Cas gasped, pushing against him, trying to take in everything. "Fuck me… please, just fuck me."

Dean groaned as the sound of those words coming from Cas made his body shudder. He shoved back into Cas, hard and fast. Cas moaned and pushed back against him, taking him all in. They thrust against each other until they found a rhythm, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the cabin.

Eventually Dean felt a heat building up in his groin. His body lost its smooth rhythm and he slammed into Cas, gasping his name as his body released, filling the now orgasming former angel with his hot seed.

The pair collapsed against the table. Suddenly Future Dean was there, steadying them, the evidence of his own release splattered on his stomach. He lowered them to the floor and tossed a blanket over their sweat-soaked bodies. Then he sat down and let Cas rest his head on his thigh.

"I love you," Cas murmured, smiling at them. "Both of you. I've always loved you, even when I didn't know what love was." Dean glanced at Future Dean and saw a look of tenderness and pain flash across his face as he mutely stroked Cas' hair.

"We love you too," Dean murmured, kissing Cas on the forehead as the former angel drifted off to sleep. Past and Future Dean's eyes met and Dean knew he had spoken the truth. No matter how broken Future Dean was, he still loved Cas. But sometimes love just wasn't enough.


End file.
